goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi
"To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!" Summary Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) was the Third Hokage(三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Third Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the Sannin, generations of Konoha shinobi benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime. Pre-Fourth War Hiruzen Destructive Power Feats: The immense chakra between Orochimaru and Hiruzen is able to crack the ceiling by just preparing to attack. Uses Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet to attack Edo Hashirama and Tobirama, matching Tobirama's Water Release. His Adamantine Staff is able to destroy Hashirama's Wood Release. Speed Feats: Able to place explosive tags on Edo Hashirama and Tobirama as he is kicked back. Despite having fought and sealed Hashirama and Tobirama and lost much of his stamina, still able to keep up with Orochimaru and grab him for the Reaper Death Seal. Able to withstand being impaled by Orochimaru's Reaper Death Seal. Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: Is able to take a beating from Hashirama and Tobirama while his soul is being ripped out by the Reaper Death Seal. Stamina Feats: Despite his fighting with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Orochimaru, he is still able to summon two Shadow Clones. Despite having fought and sealed Hashirama and Tobirama and lost much of his stamina, still able to keep up with Orochimaru and grab him for the Reaper Death Seal. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Powers and Abilities: Can duplicate shurikens with his Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Has mastered all five element releases: Fire, Earth, His Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall is able to stop Tobirama's Water Release attack. His summoning, Enma, is able to transform into a powerful staff. Enma can also turn into different forms of his staff form. Shadow Clone Technique. Can use the Reaper Death Seal. His Reaper Death Seal is able to take the soul of Hashirama and Tobirama, sealing their souls within himself. Despite being unable to completely seal Orochimaru's soul, he is able to seal Orochimaru's arms. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Stated to be a genius, and strong even compared to the other Hokage (Should be taken as either physical strength or simply puffing). War Arc Hiruzen Destructive Power Feats: Creates over a dozen of giant Shuriken Shadow Clones to attack Obito. Matches the output of Tobi's Shinsu Senju. Speed Feats: Between the few minutes of the Cataclysm attack and Ten Tails TBB, the First Four Hokage travel from one side of the continent to the other, joining the front lines. The reference in time is known through Madara detecting Hashirama as he is Edo'd, which is moments before the Cataclysm attack. Dodges Obito's first attack partially. Strength Feats: Destroys the branches of the Shinju that try to catch Naruto. Continues to destroy the branches of the Shinju. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: With the other 3 Hokage, creates the Four Red Yang Formation around the Ten Tails. The Four Red Yang Formation blocks the Ten Tails TBB. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References